wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zamek w Karpatach/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Zamek w Karpatach Kilka zniszczonych sprzętów znajdowało się w pieczarze: w jednym kącie stało łóżko, a raczej lichy tapczan z dębowego drzewa, na którym była porzucona nędzna pościel; dalej stał stołek z krzywemi nogami i stół, przytwierdzony do ściany żelaznemi sztabami. Na stole stało kilka naczyń i konewka napełniona wodą, obok zaś na półmisku kawał zimnej zwierzyny, dalej pół bochenka chleba, czarnego i suchego, jak suchar żołnierski. W drugim kącie na wyżłobioną kamienną płytę sączyła się woda z jakiegoś źródełka i znikała następnie przez mały otwór, znajdujący się tuż obok kamiennego słupa. Wszystko to dowodziło, że w tej pieczarze spodziewano się gościa, a raczej więźnia. Lecz czy tym więźniem miał być Franciszek, którego podstępem starano się wciągnąć do zamczyska? Na to trudno odpowiedzieć. Znużenie, przechodzące jego siły, pozbawiło go zwykłej bystrości umysłu; był tak głodny i spragniony, że na widok posiłku zapomniał o wszystkiem i, ugasiwszy pragnienie wodą z konewki, zjadł kawał mięsa i chleba i rzucił się na niewygodne łóżko, aby za pomocą choć chwilowego wypoczynku odzyskać nieco sił utraconych. Po chwili, gdy chciał zebrać rozpierzchłe myśli, nie mógł tego w żadne sposób dokazać: uciekały mu one, jak woda, której, zaczerpnąwszy dłonią, nie mógłby zatrzymać w ręku, gdyż przeciekłaby mu pomiędzy palcami. Czy powinien był czekać dnia, aby rozpocząć na nowo poszukiwania? Obezwładniona wola nie dozwoliła mu być panem jego czynów. – Nie – powtarzał sobie z uporem, – nie będę czekał dnia… do wieży!… muszę dojść do wieży jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy!… Gdy się tak pasował ze znużeniem, nagle lampa zawieszona pod sklepieniem zgasła i pieczarę zaległa ciemność głęboka. Franciszek chciał się dźwignąć z łoża, ale osunął się bezsilny na posłanie i stracił świadomość rzeczywistości. Myśl jego zatrzymała się nagle, jak wskazówki zegara, w którym pękła sprężyna. Był to sen dziwny, a raczej przykre odrętwienie, zupełna, letargiczna niemoc całej jego istoty; gęsta pomroka pokryła mu umysł, jak gdyby grubą zasłoną… Jak długo trwał sen, Franciszek obudziwszy się nie umiał zdać sobie z tego sprawy. Zegarek, nienakręcony w porę, stanął. Sztuczne światło paliło się znów w lampce pod sklepieniem. Franciszek porwał się z łóżka i pobiegł do drzwi, przez które wszedł do pieczary. Drzwi były otwarte; potem zwrócił się do drugiego wejścia, lecz to było ciągle zamknięte. Zaczął się zastanawiać i przypominać sobie rozmaite szczegóły, lecz to i dziś nie przychodziło mu z łatwością. Jeżeli ciało jego odpoczęło po znużeniu, umysł był dziwnie ciężki i zamglony. – Jak ja długo spałem? – pytał się Franciszek w duchu. – Czy teraz noc, czy dzień? Wewnątrz pieczary nic się nie zmieniło, z wyjątkiem tego, że lampę zapalono nanowo i postawiono jadło i świeżą wodę w konewce. Oczywiście ktoś był w pieczarze, podczas gdy Franciszek był pogrążony we śnie głębokim. Któż mógł wiedzieć, że on się znajdował w podziemiach zamczyska?… Chyba baron Rudolf de Gortz, w którego władzy znajdował się widocznie?… Czyżby Franciszek był skazany przez niego na więzienie, na pozbawienie widoku świata i ludzi? Wzdrygnął się młody hrabia na to przypuszczenie, lecz natychmiast powiedział sobie, że tak być nie może, gdyż on ucieknie, bo wie dobrze, które podziemie wiodło do mostu zwodzonego. Postanowił natychmiast opuścić zamek. Ale w jaki sposób dopełni tego postanowienia, skoro most zwodzony zamknął się po jego odejściu? – No, to przecież dostanę się do muru okalającego zamek – pocieszał się w duchu – i bądźcobądź wdrapię się na mur po jakich szczerbach, czy wyłomach!… Za godzinę muszę się wydostać z zamczyska! On się wydostanie, ale co się stanie z biedną Stillą? Czy Franciszek zaniecha zamiaru oswobodzenia jej?… Czy jej nie wyrwie z przykrej niewoli?… O! nie! teraz tem więcej trwał w swem postanowieniu, lecz to, czego nie mógł dokazać sam, dokaże z pomocą agentów, których Rotzko musiał przyprowadzić z Karlsburga do wioski Werst… Szturmem zdobędą stare zamczysko i zwiedzą wszystkie jego zakątki… Należało tylko czemprędzej wprowadzić w czyn to postanowienie. Franciszek podniósł się z łóżka i zwrócił się w stronę korytarza, przez który dostał się do pieczary. Wtem usłyszał jakiś szmer poza drugiemi, zamkniętemi drzwiami. Zdawało mu się, ze był to szelest zwolna zbliżających się kroków. Franciszek pobiegł w tę stronę i, powstrzymując oddech, przyłożył ucho do grubych dębowych podwoi. Nadsłuchywał pilnie… Szelest zbliżających się kroków słychać było w regularnych odstępach, jak gdyby ktoś wchodził po schodach. Nie ulegało zatem wątpliwości, że poza drzwiami znajdowały się drugie schody, które łączyły zapewne pieczarę z wewnętrznym dziedzińcem. Chcąc być przygotowanym na wszelki wypadek, Franciszek wyciągnął z pochwy nóż, który miał zawieszony u pasa, i ujął go silną dłonią. Jeżeli ukaże się jaki sługa barona de Gortz, Franciszek rzuci się na niego, wyrwie mu z ręki klucze i skrępuje go, aby nie mógł szkodzić. Potem wyjdzie korytarzem, który zapewne prowadzi na dziedziniec, a tem samem do wieży zamkowej. Jeśli w pieczarze zjawi się baron Rudolf de Gortz, a Franciszek byłby go poznał z łatwością, gdyż doskonale zapamiętał rysy jego twarzy, o! wtedy hrabia de Télek zemścić się potrafi. Nagle kroki przycichły; widać, że idący zatrzymał się w sionce, poprzedzającej wejście do pieczary. Franciszek stał nieruchomy, oczekując na otwarcie drzwi… Podwoje nie otworzyły się, tylko poza niemi rozległ się głos dźwięczny i silny, którego tony wydały się czarowną pieśnią dla uszu hrabiego. Był to głos Stilli, troszkę może słabszy, niż dawniej, ale posiadający te same zalety: dźwięczność, uczucie, zrozumienie sztuki i jakiś czar odrębny, a jemu tylko właściwy. Stilla śpiewała tę samą tęskną, rzewną pieśń, którą Franciszek słyszał już w sennem marzeniu, gdy drzemał w izbie gospody Jonasza. Słuchał więc z uniesieniem ślicznej melodyi, czekając rychło-li się drzwi otworzą i ukaże się w nich Stilla, obdarzając go zarazem swobodą… – Stillo! – zawołał – Stillo!… Lecz drzwi pozostały zamknięte… Franciszek poskoczył i usiłował je otworzyć. Silne podwoje nawet nie drgnęły. A tymczasem śpiew cichł w oddali… dźwięki jego słabły… szelest kroków znikał. Franciszek ukląkł na ziemi, wstrząsając z całych sił zawiasami i kalecząc sobie ręce o ostrze żelaza. Wszystko napróżno, już nawet głosu Stilli nie mógł dosłyszeć! Wtedy okropna myśl szybko, jak błyskawica, powstała mu w głowie. – Stilla zapewne postradała zmysły, skoro mnie nie poznała po głosie! – zawołał z rozpaczą. – Byłaby mi przecież chociaż jednem odpowiedział słówkiem!… I nic dziwnego: spędzić pięć lat w zamknięciu, w odosobnieniu zupełnem od ludzi… to można oszaleć!… Zerwał się z ziemi i błędnym wzrokiem spojrzał dokoła; głowa mu płonęła, wszystkie tętna uderzały jak młotem, krew wrzała ogniem w żyłach. – O Boże! – zawołał, – czuję, że mój rozum się miesza, a myśli plączą się bezładnie!… Czyżbym i ja miał zmysły postradać jak ona!… Mówiąc to, biegał tam i napowrót po pieczarze, jak dziki zwierz w klatce… – Nie, nie, – powtarzał, – niech Bóg broni, żebym miał zmysły postradać!.. Ja muszę wyjść z tego zamczyska… i wyjdę stąd. Zwrócił się do drzwi, przez które wszedł był do pieczary… lecz drzwi były zamknięte, chociaż Franciszek nie słyszał najlżejszego szelestu. Widocznie zamknięto je wtedy, gdy słuchał głosu Stilli. Tak więc uwięziony najpierw w obrębie zamczyska, młody hrabia został następnie uwięziony w pieczarze.